Green Flickering Lights
by Photography Bird
Summary: Their new neighbors are more than they expected. Atlantis, Percy's pack were greeted with respect and friendship by Athens, their neighbors called themselves. When a common enemy attack the Athens, Atlantis had to band together with another pack called Sparta. Leaded by a large alpha brown and a winter-snowflake wolf, who Percy falls (uncontrollably) for. Werewolves AU two chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Green Flickering Lights - Werewolves AU_

Part I

Poseidon, the alpha of pack Atlantis, summons the pack to their den. "Father," Percy - Poseidon's oldest son - approach him first. "Why have you called us?" The two green orbs were identical to his, "We have new neighbors." The entire pack seem to be listening now, some cringe and others snarl. Werewolves were social animals but past incidents had falsely accuse of not open themselves to the rest of the world.

"A-are they, you know, werewolves?" Dylan, Percy's cousin and Poseidon's nephew, asked. Poseidon nodded, the others sigh in relief. _Vampires_ and_ humans_ are the worst, most of them thought. Luke -Dylan's older brother - grinned, "When can we met them?" A few nod in agreement, Percy looked between his father and Luke. "Tomorrow, I've already some of them. Their pack is called Athens. The alpha is Fredrick and the female alpha is called Athena. They have five pups (children)."

Thalia, one of Percy's best friend, whistled. "Damn, they must be _busy_..." Everyone chuckled, even Poseidon who rarely shows emotion. "Get some sleep everybody, we've lots to do tomorrow." Percy announced.

Part II

Poseidon post the newly release ranks.

Alphas: Poseidon and his mate, Sally. Betas: Percy and his cousin, Luke. Deltas: Thalia and her younger brother, Jason. The rest were wolves and pups. Wolves: Grover and his mate, Juniper. Beckendorf and his mate, Silena. Leo and his mate, Calypso. Travis with his mate, Katie. Others without mates were also put in this rank. Rachel, Reyna, and more. Pups: Tyson, Percy's little brother. Dylan, Percy's little cousin and Luke's brother. Tara, Thalia and Jason's baby sister. Maeve, Reyna's only sister.

There were no omegas (yet). Percy also had an older brother, Triton, who disappear briefly after he was born. They never found him, but Sally sense he is still alive and well.

Percy felt a strong hand around his shoulder, "Perseus." He shutters at his given name, "Yes?" Poseidon smiled, overwhelmed by his son's growth. "I'm growing old, we all are. When I'm gone, I want you to be the pack's alpha."

Everyone in the room ears perk up. "I'm honor to be." Percy lied smoothly, the pack didn't seem to notice but cheer loudly.

Part III

Their neighbor invited them over at their land. Poseidon gracefully accepts, already taking a liking to them. Percy, on the other hand, felt sketchy. _What if they ambush us? _He thought when they cross their area. His nerve-wrecking moments melt away when they step their paws onto the beautifully crafted landscape. Their house (den) was painted in a green that crossed with the white outline perfectly.

Their pack members, to his surprise, were friendly. None of them hesitated to greet Percy's pack. "Poseidon!" The alpha, Fredrick, called. "Ah, young friend. Gorgeous home you have." They started to talk and feast until the night sky appear.

Percy learnt they have multiple regions they protect. Here, would be their headquarters. They have five children, four boy and one girl. Two of them, their oldest son - Malcolm - and their youngest daughter, a name Percy didn't catch, were leaders at an area in California. He wonders how they cope on missing them, San Francisco is _very_ far from New York.

"They visit." Athena, with a sad expression, said. "Hardly." Thalia mumble._ Does Thalia know them? Does Jason too?_ Percy looked between them. He'll ask them later.

Part IV

"Do you know them?" Thalia and Jason had blank expressions. "What do you mean?" They said at the same time, confirming. "Have you met them?" Percy crossed his arms, obviously curious. Before they would answer, Poseidon called for them. "Practice!"

When they came back into their den, most collapse in exhaustion. Thalia and Jason avoided Percy for the rest of the week, he clearly got the message. They didn't want to talk about it.

Part V

Percy's pack and the neighbors got along well, they became actual close friends. Practically family. Connor, one of their members, happen to be Travis' long lost twin brother. "Stolls!" They chanted throughout the night (much to Katie's annoyance).

"I thought one Stoll was already too much but now, another? God. We're all going to die!" Katie joked, nudging Travis' chest lightly. "That's so hurtful." Connor mocked hurt with one hand to his heart. "I mean, you love Travis so you must love me. Right?"

They all chuckled when Connor fake kissed Katie's palm. "Back off." Travis hissed, pulling his blushing girlfriend closer. "Mine." He muttered, though serious.

Part VI

"Jason, why are you red?" Tyson asked. Jason looked taken back, "W-what do you mean?" He felt completely stupid shuttering in front of a six years old. "Why are your cheeks," Tyson put both of his hands below his eyes, "red?"

"Uh? Because, when your older-" Tyson gagged, unaware of Jason's lies. Minutes afterwards, he noticed. "Tell me the truth. It's wrong to lie, especially to a kid."

Jason blush even harder. _God, this kid is smart. _He sighs, accepting defeat. "You know the girl we just hunt with?" Tyson nodded, "The one with brown hair and rainbow-like eyes?"

"They're kaleidoscope." He said, suddenly offended. "I mean. Yeah, her." Tyson, the evil little punk he is, smirked. "Do you like her?" _This kid, I swear this kid is just..._ Jason thought. "Uh. Um. She's nice and cute and, ahem - maybe."

"Do you love her?"

Part VII

"P-Poseidon." Cindy, a small pup from Athens, called. Her eyes were redden, from crying, and small cuts were on her arm. "Vampires! They're here." She shutters as Thalia pick her up, cooing in comfort. "What? Vampires shouldn't be in this area at this time of year." Percy, Luke, Jason, Beckendorf, Rachel, Reyna, and Travis changed into wolves and started heading toward Athens.

When they got there, most Athenians were covered in their own blood with loud cuts on their backs. _Abnormal vampires? _Rachel asked everyone in their wolf link. _No, newborns._ Reyna replies. Percy nod, walking in front of the pack. _Careful, Perce. _Beckendorf alerted, sniffing the air.

Almost instantly a pale figure launch itself at the pack. _Atlantis!_ It hissed, charging full-speed at Reyna. The dark grey wolf snarls and pounce onto the vampire. _Reyna, no! _Jason shouted, but it was too late. The newborn vampire wrap its arms our her waist then drop her when the pleasure-filling sound surrounded its ears. Reyna whimpers, cringing at her newly broken ribs.

_Travis, Rachel carry her back to Atlantis! _Percy ordered, analyzing the dangerous woods. _They could jump out of anywhere, be careful. _The frizzy red coated wolf (Rachel) warned. Percy looked over at Jason, who shiver in fear but continue to move forward. _Reyna's going to be fine. She's tough._

_Perseus?_ He turn to a familiar sandy brown alpha wolf laying on the ground. _Fredrick? What happen here? _Percy came closer as the pack surrounds him. _They just came, we couldn't sense them or anything. _Fredrick recalled weakly, he looked so lifeless. Before he became limp he said to Percy,_ find George. He's still alive. _

George was one of Fredrick's son, about 3 years younger than Percy. He nodded. _Everyone, stay close. No attacking until I command it. _They continue searching the grounds, stumbling over injured friends, then they heard several screams and trees falling a few yards away.

The Atlantians sprint toward the noises, a large boulder was on top of George's leg. _Percy! Jason! _He called, almost joyful. Which was hard when you're suffering under a rock. Another pale figure, taller than the last, jumped out of the tree, onto the boulder. _George, George. Don't be afraid. _It cooed, tracing its witch-like finger across the small copper-brown wolf's throat. He whimpers, practically begging. _Help!_

Beckendorf, Jason, and Percy leaped toward the vampire. Jason tear at its back while Percy took the killer bite in the back of its neck. Beckendorf pushing the rock off the poor, defenseless George. _We have to leave, there's more of them._

Part VIII

They had to leave the other injured werewolves back in Athens, carrying George back to Atlantis. Reyna, George, and Cindy were being treated in the infirmary by Calypso. Thalia cradle Maeve and Tara in her arms. Percy, Jason, and Beckendorf turn back into their human form and head toward the living room, trying to create a plan. "We need more help. They outnumber us by who knows how many." Percy announced, "Does anyone know others who could help?"

Thalia and Jason shift uncomfortably. Connor and Piper, the other two that survived the attack hung their heads low. "Malcolm," Thalia started. "Annabeth." Jason finished. Poseidon stared at them, "Who?"

"Fredrick's and Athena's other two children. In San Francisco. They lead a pack of over 40, they would help us. T-they're our cousins." Jason confesses. Percy nodded, "Do you know how to contact them?"

Piper and Connor raised their heads, "We know how to."

Part IX

In a matter of days, a large sun dawn brown wolf with - what looks like - 20 others gather around Atlantis. "Malcolm!" Thalia, Piper, Connor, and Jason hugged him in greeting. Poseidon and Percy head toward the alpha. "Poseidon, Perseus." He bow his head, "I've heard lots about you."

"Likewise." Percy said. "I thought you had 40 members in your pack." Malcolm nodded, "We do. But my sister and I spilt the group to maintain better orders. I lead to the southern Spartans and she leads the northern Spartans. She has unfinished duties back in California. She'll be here shortly with the others."

"That's very smart to do. Large amounts of members will need space." Poseidon patted Malcolm's shoulder, impressed. "It was my sister's idea."

Part X

With all the Atlantians and the southern Spartans they head toward Athens. When they got there they didn't expect to see most of the wounded corpses they saw yesterday disappear. _What happen here? _Percy asked the others in his wolf form. _My sister has came, she probably gather all the bodies into a local cave or somewhere for protection. _Malcolm said, sniffing around for a double take.

_I honestly want to meet this big-shot Annie._ Luke glowered. Thalia sent him a deep scrowl and continue walking. A bush shuffle. _Whose there? _Piper cooed. A tiny, dark red coated wolf pops her head out. Her coffee-brown eyes widen when they met Piper's kaleidoscopes. _Ella! _Piper nudged the pup in delight. _Pipes, Pipes. _She nudged back, _follow me. I'll show you the others. _Atlantians looked over at Malcolm for insurances. He nodded, confidence.

They reach a dark, water-dripping cave. More wolves perk their ears up, some were in human form treating the Athenians. _Guys! It's the southern Spartans and some Atlantis! _Ella announced, turning into human form.

Some eyed Ella then at the others. _Thalia? Jason?_ A grey-colored wolf approach the two teenagers. _Trish? Is that you? Where's Annabeth? _Thalia spoke first, also changing into a human being.

Trish, the wolf, changed to human form to embrace Thalia. "It's me. Annabeth's out, she's looking for Matthew and George." Percy's head shot up when the names Matthew and George came up. "We rescue George but we haven't seen Matthew around." He said, imagining the two twined pups with their blonde locks and blue eyes.

Part XI

"We're going to look for Annabeth." Malcolm and Thalia announced. "Percy and Luke will go too." Poseidon added, nudging his unwillingly son and nephew toward the exit.

In a matter of minutes a soft whimper came from another bush. _Matthew? _Luke asked, hopefully. The identical looking pup came out from the bush, _Guys? _Thalia pounced onto of Matthew, _Are you okay? Where's Annabeth? Is she okay? Did she find you? _

_She found me and told me to go hide. I'm pretty sure she's by the lake. _The young kid whimpered again. _I'll take Mat back to the cave, you guys go find Anna. _She grab his neck and drag him back.

The loud clash of fighting echo throughout the trees. A winter-like white wolf was surrounded by three vampires. The tallest one, probably the leader, leaped on her first. She kicked him away and grab him by the neck, biting merciless. The other two prance on her back only to be shook off and thrown to a tree, cracking like fragile china plates.

She turn to met Percy's eyes. He practically froze in place, stormy grey orbs that seem to pull him closer. _Annabeth. _He heard Malcolm whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Part XII (Percy's POV)

The entire Atlantians, Southern Spartans, unwounded Athenians, and Northern Spartans scape the forest, making sure no more vampires were there, before heading toward Atlantis.

I caught a glimpse of the winter-like white wolf prancing over rocks and small streams. My mind kept drifting off, imagining what her human form looks like. She almost caught me staring, I turn my head, blushing under my black fur probably.

The next time I turn toward her direction, she was right next to me. _Something wrong? _She tilted her head, her grey eyes met my sea-greens. _No, I'm fine. _I replied, partly hoping she would leave before I embarrass myself. _Why were you staring at me? _I mentally face palm myself, hesitating to response.

_Because, _My thoughts form words. Luckily before I could lie or runaway, my father interrupted. _Carry all injured Athenians or others toward the infirmary! _Annabeth shrugs and jog away to help her father, Fredrick, and her mother, Athena.

I realize I held my breath the entire conversation. _Looks like somebody has a crush. _A taunting voice came from behind. _J-Jason, it's not what you think. _I glare at him, running as far as possible, before he tells Thalia or Luke.

When the others and I changed back into our human forms, I look over at Annabeth who still hasn't change yet. A small (very large) part of me want to pounce on her and kiss her to death or nudge cozily into her soft snow-white fur. It seem like I had a pretty noticeable lopsided grin because everyone started staring at me. "She already likes you." Thalia coughed, sipping a warm, pink liquid.

"I don't like Annabeth." I retorted. "Who said anything about Annabeth?" Luke came into the conversation. I paused, ignoring the cheeky smirks on their faces.

Part XIII

Annabeth still didn't change into human form. She was cuddled up in a ball with her tail wagging on the couch next to Thalia. I stood up and left the living room, heading toward the kitchen.

I meant a few of the Spartans beside Malcolm and Annabeth. Leo Valdez, who looked like a Latino Santa's elf with his black curly hair, dark brown eyes, and a cheerful personality. He and Beckendorf were chatting about expanding the Atlantis home. For which it would fit Atlantis, all the Spartans, and Athenians in three homes. Poseidon, Annabeth, Malcolm, and the two alpha of Athens agreed that they could live in the same area, protecting each forest.

The Spartans would live in the right section (we call it the red forest with the colorful maple trees), Atlantis in the middle (we call it the blue forest because of multiple blue rivers and streams), and Athens (the green forest which had the most pine trees) on the left. Their region was quite large, but it was normal because not many werewolves live in New York. Most lived in California, Texas, New Jersey or Florida.

Surprisingly the three different packs were enjoying each others company. I saw, in the corner of my eye, Jason and Piper on the couch watching TV - really, really close together.

"Annabeth doesn't show her human form a lot." Malcolm said, behind me. "Why not?" I asked. "She has trust issues. Even her closest friends, like Thalia and Jason, rarely see her as a human being. When we were little she didn't like being a werewolf, she didn't go to practice or anything. One day she encounter a vampire and couldn't change into a werewolf. Thalia, Jason, and I found her before the vampire harm her, luckily."

My mouth form the letter 'o' and took out two bottles of water. Handing one to Malcolm, he muttered a 'thanks' and walking back into the living room.

Part XIV

The next morning I was woke up to Thalia's shoutings. "Wake up, you lazy asses! We have work to do." She screamed, waking only a third of the members. The rest were woken up by cold, shivering water. Annabeth, soaked to the bones, still nested closely onto the couch, still in wolf form. She whimpers and bark playfully at Thalia. I chuckled at her stubborn nature.

During noon we return from practice, Annabeth and Malcolm didn't come though. They said they had business to finish and were left alone at the den. When we enter the home, the cool blast of cold air surrounded us. We walked into the living room, Malcolm and a blonde-haired girl sat cross legged on the chairs.

The girl looked up and instantly, I knew it was Annabeth. Her blonde curls framed her gorgeous face, her grey eyes narrowed in curiosity. She had a big, black t-shirt on with jeans and leather boots. Her curves and fit body came notice by many (practically all) members in the room. Even some of the Spartans were astonished, seem like Malcolm was right. She doesn't show her human form a lot.

"Hey." She said simply, pulling Thalia down the couch.

Part XV

Cindy, Reyna, and other wolves healed by now and started to eat more. Reyna's waist was completely wrapped in bandages, wincing when she walked. Annabeth had a backpack over her one of her shoulder as she walked outside the house. I followed her, I probably shouldn't have but I did.

"Where you going?" I asked, hot on her trail. She seem startled, jumping a bit until she saw my face. "I'm going back to California. Getting the other werewolves we left there." I tried my best to hide my disappointment. I mean like I finally see her human form and now she's leaving for who knows how long. "I'll be back soon." She seem to be able to read my thoughts. "I promise." She added.

"Are you going alone? Shouldn't you bring another person?" Like-" She cuts me off, first I thought it was rude. But then my mind registers what was happening, I couldn't help but accept it so willing. She had her two hands around her collar, pulling me close enough to kiss me. I wrap my arms around waist, practically purring (which was weird because I typically despise cats) for more.

My body was buzzing, I hope she didn't hear my heart pounding. The next few minutes we broke apart, staring in awe at each other. "I gotta go." She suddenly said, burying her head in my chest. I held her for moments more until my name was called. "Bye." She whispers and kisses my cheek before turning into a wolf and sprinting off into the woods.

**FIN. Sequel?**


End file.
